


There for you

by AlwaysaBrat



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Anal, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysaBrat/pseuds/AlwaysaBrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riff helps Cain after he was attacked…Cain thanks him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There for you

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of the Cain Saga, Godchild characters, Kaori Yuki does. 
> 
> There is a story that goes with this…but I haven’t written it yet…I have the ideas and plot written down but I can’t seem to get it started (it’s a complicated plot)… As always reviews are welcome and please no flames. Enjoy!

There for You

 

After scaring off the attacker Riff ran back to his master. “Sir! Sir, are you alright?”

Cain looked up. His eyes were dull with shock, not really seeing the man above him.

Gently grabbing hold of Cain’s unharmed arm, Riff lead him back to their rooms. Once there Riff sat Cain on a small couch and told him to wait there while he went to get bandages. 

Cain was still in a daze when Riff pulled off the young mans’ shirt and fixed his wound. After Riff finished Cain found his voice, “Riff…where are we?” 

Riff jumped in surprise from the sudden words from his master. He looked tenderly at Cain “We are in our rooms in Dumplton Castle. You were attacked, but you are safe now”

“Attacked?” Cain’s look of puzzlement turned to realization “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you did he?”

Riff smiled “No milord I am fine. No need to worry”

On impulse Cain reached out and hugged Riff tightly “You’re not aloud to get hurt without my permission” 

Taken aback by the young lords’ sudden affection Riff didn’t move at first but then chuckled and hugged the boy back. “I’m sorry”

“Good” Turning his head Cain placed a feathered kiss on the blonds’ neck followed by another and another. 

“S-sir?”

Cain switched sides and continued his kisses. They slowly went from soft and gentle to open mouthed and needy. “You were the first person to see me, and you’re the only one who will really put up with me. I never show you how much I appreciate you, do I?” 

Riff pulled away. “That’s not true. I know how much you care. I live a blessed life. I have more money then I know what to do with, I have a great house to take care of and a beautiful young man I would do anything to protect and serve.”

Cain pulled the man towards him again, making their foreheads touch, “Really?”

Riff smiled affectionately, “Really”

“Good”. Smirking Cain slid a hand down Riffs’ back to grip his ass. The young lord chuckled when Riff was startled by the touch. “I want to repay you for all you’ve done for me.”

“Y-you don’t…”

Cain cut Riffs’ protest off when with all his strength he made them switch places, pinning the older man to the couch with a breath taking kiss. The young butler put up a weak resistance but gave in quickly. Moaning into the kiss Riff allowed Cain entrance to his mouth. The kiss lasted several moments as Cain explored his servants’ mouth. Straddling Riffs’ legs Cain brought his hands up to Riffs shoulders and pulled down his jacket. Then Cain ran his hands down the butlers’ crisp white shirt undoing the buttons one by one. Breaking the kiss Riff pulled away and stared at his lord. “Sir…”

Cain put a finger to Riffs’ kiss swollen mouth. “Shh...I want to do this.”

“But”

“No buts, I’m giving this to you. Do you want it?” Moving himself higher up onto Riffs’ hips Cain rubbed his hardening erection against the blond. “I know I do.”

Riffs’ Beautifully pale face turned three shades of red as a wanting moan escaped his lips, he had become aroused as soon as the young master placed the first kiss on his neck. He was able to hide it but now with Cain grinding up against him it was pointless. Riff secretly always wanted this. The thought of it actually happening, he almost couldn’t believe it. Riff wrapped his arms around the young man bringing him closer to whisper in his ear. “Yes I want it. More then you may know. I’ve watched you go from a helpless, scared boy to a bold strapping young man. You were always right in front of me, but I didn’t dare take you.”

Cain stared at his faithful friend shocked by the sudden confession. He smiled sweetly as his eyes glazed over with lust. “You can have me now.” Cain leaned in and kissed the blond deeply. After breaking the kiss Cain slid off the others lap and kneeled on the floor in front of him.

The breath sucked out of him from the kiss Riff watched in fascination as the beautiful golden eyed man rubbed his thighs, moving his delicate hands up to brush over the blonds covered length. This made Riff buck his hips up wanting more of the loving friction. Riff started to pant as he watched Cain undo his pants. He lifted his hips to allow the younger man to pull them off.

Cain stopped for a moment in surprise. “No underwear?”

Riff Blushed

Cain laughed, “You know I don’t wear any because you help me dress” He smirked “But I never took you for someone who would do that.”  
Riff’s blush depend “W-well I…you were always so comfortable…I-I thought I’d try it.”

Cain looked up seductively “Oh don’t be ashamed. This makes my job easier” Cain grabbed Riffs’ pulsing member. Riff gasped. Grinning Cain stuck out his tongue and teasingly flicked it across the blonds weeping tip.

“Ahh…Sir”

Cain loved it when Riff called him Sir. There was something about it that got his heart pumping. Encouraged but his servants' cry Cain took the others cock further into his mouth agonizingly slow. 

Riff brought a hand up and ran his fingers though the younger mans silky black hair. “Sir…please.” 

Hearing the older man begging was like music to Cain’s ears. Not wanting to disappoint Cain picked up his pace licking and sucking on the man beneath him as said man moaned for more. 

Unable to help himself Riff bucked his hips to meet the sweet mouth around him, loving the feeling of himself going down the others throat. Soon it was becoming too much for Riff. He could feel himself getting dangerously close to his release. His hands still tangled in his masters’ hair Riff tried to pull Cain up.

Cain wouldn’t have it. He continued to go down on Riff. 

“No…Sir I ahhh I’mm” Riff reached his limit and exploded in the young mans mouth. 

Swallowing the creamy substance hungrily, Cain continued to suck until the man under him was spent. Removing the softening cock form his mouth Cain looked up at Riff and smirked, proud he was able to make Riff loose his calm front. 

Grinning back Riff leaned down and licked what was left of himself from Cain’s chin, followed by a deep, passionate kiss. Riff pulled the young man up onto his lap. Bringing a hand down Riff rubbed Cain though the tenting fabric of his pants boldly. 

Cain broke the kiss and gasped, nuzzling his face in Riffs slender neck to kiss it. “mmm”

Sighing under the gentle kisses Riff undid Cain’s pants and pulled out the hardening member.

Shifting his weight Cain switched to kissing the other side of Riffs’ neck allowing the man to pull his pants off. Bringing down one of his hands Cain grabbed Riff’s newly awakened member and pumped it slowly. Cain kissed up to Riffs’ ear and whispered seductively “…Fuck me”

Having wanted his young master for so long and finally being able to have him, Riff couldn’t wait much longer. Pushing Cain back Riff stood up and picked up the young man taking him to one of the bedrooms in the apartment. Riff dropped him on the bad unceremoniously. 

Cain purred, “Ooh getting feisty now” 

Riff almost started to drool at the site of Cain sprawled out on the bed in front of him. Ginning Riff pounced on Cain attacking his neck with small bites and licks. Cain laughed. Moving his way up Cain’s delicate neck Riff stole the black haired mans lips in a fiery kiss. Breaking the breath taking kiss Riff licked a trail of wet kisses down Cain’s chest to a nipple. He took the nipple into his mouth and nipped at it making Cain moan and arch his Back in pleasure. Cain brought a hand up and tangled it in Riffs’ blond hair, gently pushing him down closer to his throbbing cock. “Nnn…Riff you’re such a tease.”

Smirking Riff switched nipples, determined to torture the young man a little longer, loving his increasing cries. 

“Ahh gods!...Riff”

Finally heeding his masters cries Riff licked his way down to the pulsing erection beneath him. He licked the weeping head lovingly as he grabbed the young lords’ legs behind the knees and pushed them up, making them almost touch his shoulders. After a final lick up the vein of Cain’s cock Riff moved down to his balls. He took one in his mouth massaging it with his tongue. 

Cain was muttering incoherently his hand still in Riff’s hair gently tugging it. 

Riff moved down again lapping at Cain’s puckering hole. He pushed his tongue through the ring of muscles making it slick with saliva. Cain’s grip on Riffs’ hair tightened “Ahhh…Riff please!” 

Riff stopped and smirked at the young man withering under him. “Please what?”

Cain scowled up at his lover “You know what! You better be glad I love you because no one else would DARE make me beg like this” 

Riff leered at Cain as he let go of one of his legs and coated his fingers with spit before leaning down to capture Cain’s lips. Slipping his hand down Riff found Cain’s hole, sliding two fingers in easily. He kissed Cain deeply.

Cain whimpered into the kiss and moved his hips trying to get the fingers further inside him. Feeling his sweet-spot being hit Cain broke the kiss and growled, “Riff…fuck me!...NOW!”

Removing his fingers Riff grabbed his own cock and coated it with pre-cum and saliva before positioning himself at Cain’s entrance, pressing the tip against the ring of muscles. 

“Riff please do it now!”

Riff obeyed Cain’s demand; he slammed into Cain’s tight hole. A growl came from deep in Riff’s throat. He didn’t stop till he was completely within the young man. 

Cain called out at the rough intrusion, his hands clawed at the blonds’ back, as he arched his own. 

Riff waited for Cain to adjust, he bent down and nibbled on his ear, “Are you okay?” 

Cain squirmed in response, “Mmm…move”

Complying with the sweet command Riff pulled out of Cain till only the tip was left in before he slammed back into him. Riff kept a steady rhythm with slow hard thrusts. 

Cain wrapped his legs around the blonds’ waist trying to get him deeper, “Aww Riff…” 

Leaning down Riff attacked Cain’s exposed neck while he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling Cain up so he was sitting in his lap. 

Cain put his hands around the blonds’ neck and bit his lower lip as he bounced in Riffs lap. 

Riff sucked and nibbled on Cain’s earlobe as he whispered, “Mmm Cain…ride me.”

Cain smirked, “I never know you could be so dirty” Placing his hands on Riffs’ chest Cain gently pushed him down. Trying to keep Riff inside him Cain unlocked his legs from Riff’s waist and straddled his hips as the blond laid down. Cain kept his hands on Riffs’ chest at he lifted himself up before slamming back down. “Fuck…Riff you feel so good inside me” 

Riff groaned as Cain thrust his hips forward. Bringing his hands up Riff placed one on Cain’s hip as the other made its way to Cain’s forgotten member. He pumped him in time with each thrust. 

Cain called out at the touch, his senses becoming overwhelmed. He thrust into the hand wantonly, causing a chain reaction, as his prostate was repeatedly getting hit. “Riff…Ah Gods I-I’m soo close…fuck”

Riff bucked his hips to meet Cain, tightening his grip on the young mans hips. “Cain…cum for me” 

Cain couldn’t take it any more. Riff was driving him crazy and he was hard for far too long. With a final scream of Riffs name, Cain came all over his lovers’ chest and hand. 

Riff continued to pump Cain through his orgasm. Feeling Cain tighten around him, Riff was soon pushed over the edge as well. Riff yelled Cain’s name as he came hard into said man. He pounded into Cain erratically until the waves of orgasm passed. 

Spent, Cain slumped forward onto Riffs chest, attempting to catch his breath, “Tha-that was good!”

Riff pulled Cain up to kiss him softly. “I love you so much Sir.”

Cain chuckled as he rolled off of his butler. “Heh…you don’t have to call me Sir right now. Just call me by my name, and I love you too. You are one of the most important people to me. You are never aloud to leave me. I won’t let you.” Cain hugged Riff possessively, and rested his head against the blonds’ chest. 

Riff laughed, “I know Cain… and even if you wanted to get rid of me you couldn’t” Riff hugged the younger man back, and kissed his forehead. “How’s your arm? We were pretty rough.” 

“It’s fine… it’s just a scratch, and I forgot about it anyway.” Cain yawned “But I am tired…you’re going to stay here the night right?”

“Of course I’ll stay here. Where else would I go? Go to sleep I’ll watch over you”

Cain was already drifting off into sleep “mmkay…thank you for being there for me” 

Riff smiled and whispered, “I’ll always be there for you”


End file.
